Mealtime with the van der Basses
by Blood Red Kiss of Death
Summary: The van der Basses have this thing - it's called family meals. It's what they do.


**Disclaimer:** 'Gossip Girl' belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz and the CW. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Author's Note:** This will be probably a continuous fic whenever I get the urge to update. It'll center on CE, LC, LCE, LCSE, CSE, SC – any C/vdW combo. The CW's GG blog pissed me off.

* * *

Chuck Bass, the 18-year-old CEO of one of the wealthiest real estate companies in the world, was sitting behind his desk, reading over a potential business deal that one of the board members sent to him. It was a 71-29 split after Lily signed over the shares a month after his return from Europe – which included the 20 percent left to her in the will.

It was noon and he was hungry but swamped at the present so lunch would have to wait.

Minutes passed and his eyes started drooping. Either he was tired – Blair did wear him out last night – or the proposal was shit.

He set the papers down, closed his eyes, and put his fingers to his temples.

A minute, maybe 10, went by when there was a knock and the door opened. Chuck's eyes shot open and he sighed in relief when it was only Eric.

"Hey," the St. Jude's junior smiled.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be in school? You're supposed to be the good one in the family," he smirked.

Eric rolled his eyes and held up a large brown bag. "Lunch. We're allowed to leave off campus."

Chuck's stomach growled. "Oh, thank god!"

"I'm Eric," the boy replied cheekily as he stood directly in front of the desk.

Chuck quickly shoved papers and whatever was scattered around the desk away so Eric could set it down.

"Chinese okay?"

Chuck nodded and started pulling the food out as Eric moved one of the chairs up to the desk.

They began to eat in silence; Chuck starving and Eric enjoying just seeing his brother. Between Bass Industries and Blair Waldorf, there was never any time.

Once the immediate hungry subsided, Chuck paused for a moment to digest. He looked at his little brother, brows furrowing.

"So, what do I own the pleasure of this lunch."

"What?" Eric jumped.

"What's happening at school?"

"Um…lunch?" he said confused.

"You already said that."

A beat passed.

"Why are you not with Jenny or Jonathan?" Chuck pressed.

"I see them all the time." The response made sense to Eric, but not to Chuck.

"Best friend and the boyfriend. As you should."

"Do you?"

"I don't think Blair and Nate would be comfortable with Nate being referred to as my boyfriend," he deadpanned.

Eric ignored the sarcasm and asked, "You see them all the time?"

"Blair practically lives with me and Nate and I smoke or play ball a few times a week. Yes."

Eric nodded but remained silent, focusing on the food, wondering if he decided to use marijuana too, would he see his brother _a few times a week_.

Chuck frowned. "Okay. I was right. There is a reason you came here."

Eric stabbed the noodles with his chopsticks and leaned back against the chair. "Does there have to be a reason to spend time with my _brother_?"

Chuck opened his mouth and then closed it, unable to respond.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air for the next few minutes.

Eric sighed and stood up after awhile. "I have to get back to school." He headed toward the door.

"Wait!" Chuck called out.

Eric turned to face him, frowning.

"I'm sorry. I know I haven't been around much. I didn't think it mattered."

"It does. You know it does. You're my big brother, Chuck. You left for the summer to figure out what to do with Blair. You came back. Mom gave you the company. And it's like the van der Basses never existed. But it did. It does. And I hate that I'm the only one to remember that."

Chuck swallowed, unable to say anything to that honesty. Family was still a new concept. Love – unconditionally – still scared him.

The door was open and Eric took a step out when he heard Chuck's words, making him pause.

"Same time, same place next week?"

Eric whipped around with a huge smile making him look 6 instead of 16. He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. Definitely!"

"Good. But go Greek, okay?"

Eric laughed and walked out.

Chuck smiled as he went back to eating the Chinese and picked up the proposal, able to think more clearly now that the air was settled.


End file.
